


Gamba

by cactiem



Series: Maddy Perez x Genevieve Miller (OC) [1]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, OC: Genevieve Miller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Relationships: Maddy Perez/oc, maddy Perez/ original female character
Series: Maddy Perez x Genevieve Miller (OC) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701157
Kudos: 13





	Gamba

_'I don’t know why I wanna fuck with you. But all I know is that I really fuck with you'_

Maddy knew everyone and everything which was why the moment the Centreville High cheer squad started their routine she knew that something has changed, that something was the brown haired girl at the top. Their rivals were now good and Maddy would probably be worried or jealous if the new girl didn’t take any coherent thoughts away.

"Who is that?" Mia asked, her question directed to Maddy but she had no clue either.

"I think her name is Gen. She’s new and apparently fucking amazing." BB joined in. The three girls were standing in a row, arms crossed and staring as Gen and the rest of the team did the routine flawlessly. Maddy's focus was on Gen who had caught her staring, looking down and smiling, sending her a wink. That brought her out of trance she was in although she’d be lying if she said her stomach didn’t do front flips.

"Well then, we’ll just have to be fucking better." Maddy said before walking away knowing that if she stayed she would probably get caught entranced with Gen and that was the last thing she wanted.

Maddy's interest was piqued though so the next day, after not being able to get Gen out of her head, she went on her Instagram and found her. The blue button was enticing but she managed to stop herself from clicking it, settling on looking through her posts instead.

"Who’s that? She’s cute." Kat wondered aloud making Maddy jump. She moved her phone so Kat couldn’t see what she was doing only for Cassie to grab it.

"Oh my god, that’s Gen Miller. The new cheerleader on Centreville's squad." She said, not fighting when Maddy tried to get her phone back.

"Why are you looking at your rivals Instagram?" Kat asked, taking a seat next to her at the table.

"I’m looking at the competition." Maddy said with a glare as if to say that was the end of that conversation. Kat saw right through her only responding with a quirk of an eyebrow.

The three of them moved the conversation on with Cassie talking about whatever is going on in her love life. Maddy couldn’t help the small smile that appeared from looking at her phone and it didn’t go unnoticed by Kat nor did the way her eyes lit up at the new story on Gen's Instagram.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Maddy asked putting her phone down for the first time since her friends got here. Gen had posted about a party that was happening tonight and even though everything in her was telling her that it was a bad idea, Maddy wanted to go. "How would you like to come to a party with me?" She continued. Kat groaned while Cassie looked excited.

-

Travis Scott's Goosebumps was playing throughout the house as Maddy walked through the living room, making her way to the kitchen with Kat and Cassie following her. "Everyone is staring at us because they know we’re their rivals." Kat said lowly.

"Relax. Everything will be fine." Maddy assured her. Her eyes then landed on Gen who had saw her come in. Gen's smile matched Maddy's. She said goodbye to whoever she was chatting to and made her way over to the three girls.

"So you’re stalking me now?" Gen said, her tone full of playfulness. Maddy opened her mouth to say something but couldn’t come up with anything, instead she looked down, blushing. "It’s fine. I’m glad you’re here." Gen whispered in her ear, tucking a stray hair behind Maddy's ear making the raven haired girl look up at her.

"You three don’t go here." Mason exclaimed obnoxiously, flinging his arm around Gen's shoulders much to her annoyance. She rolled her eyes and brushed him off.

"I invited them." She told him, staring him down. The two of them stayed like that before he gave up, mumbling a whatever. Once he was gone the scowl was replaced by a huge smile as if that never happened. "Drinks are scattered around but make your own, don't trust these assholes."

Kat, Cassie, and Maddy took that to disperse but the hand Gen placed on the latter's arm stopped her in her place. Gen gestured for her to follow her outside and she did, taking her hand. The two girls sat on the grass under the only tree in the backyard, the party forgotten. Gen got herself a blunt out of her little purse and lit it before passing it over to Maddy who gladly took it from her, their fingers brushing slightly.

"So why didn’t you follow me on insta?" Gen asked, a grin on her face.

"I- I don’t know." Maddy said, passing the blunt back after taking a hit.

"If it was because you didn’t want to come off as creepy then maybe you shouldn’t have come to this party." She said before bursting out laughing. It was a sound that Maddy could listen to again and again. "I’m kidding but this is where you follow me so I can follow you back."

Maddy playfully rolled her eyes but followed her anyway. Gen immediately followed back and then put her phone away so her attention was fully on the girl in front of her. "There. You happy now?" She asked, taking the blunt off of Gen.

"Fucking delighted." She grinned. "Now consider this your invitation to any party or just to get high. You can even message me at two am."

"I’ll have to take you up on that offer." Maddy said and a silence fell between you. It was a comfortable one though with just the low tune of some Drake song on in the background.

Gen's eyes flickered between Maddy's and her lips. She wanted to kiss her so badly even though this is the first time they have had a proper conversation. It’s the first time she’s felt this way. Maddy felt the same. She leaned forward slightly so there was a small gap between them. They were in their own world until the music got louder signalling that someone else was outside now. Gen was reminded that they were at a party and Maddy was reminded that she had Nate waiting for her back home.


End file.
